Some things are not right
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Cassidy and Jessie got pregnant only a month apart funny so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is a differnt pokemon story with Cassidy + Butch and Jessie + James the girls are pregnant I wanted to do this for a long time and I did not get a chance to do it but now I can.

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon sorry about spelling if I had toruble so do not be rude or I will block you.**

It was a nice day at the land of Pokemon at the Team Rocket center after Cassidy and Butch were married and Jessie and James were married 2 months later.

"Cassidy what are you...Cassidy what is wrong" asked Butch "oh...Butch I do not feel good" said Cassidy "ok what happened did some one hurt you?" asked Butch "no I feel werid movement in my stomach" said Cassidy "what do you mean?" asked Butch "I mean I felt moving in there and..." Cassidy then threw up on Butch "Butch I am so sorry" said Cassidy the Jessie came over sick too "James I do not..." then Jessie threw up on James "James I am so sorry about that" said Jessie "Cassidy Jessie me and James better get you to the Boss's office he might know what is wrong" said Butch.

At the Boss's office

"James, Jessie, Butch and Cassidy. What bring you two here?" the Boss asked

"Well, Cassidy is getting sick and feeling weird movement and..." Butch began

Cassidy and Jessie then both of them again threw up

"Doing that," Butch said

"Oh my! My female Team Rocket members Cassidy and Jessie are sick? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" the Boss said freaking out and poncing on Butch and James.

"they did nothing Boss," Cassidy said.

"no they did not" said Jessie as she threw up again.

Butch and James were waitting to hear the news of what is wrong with Cassidy and Jessie then the Boss came out with Cassidy and Jessie.

"is Cassidy ok?" asked Butch

"is Jessie ok too?" asked James

"I don't believe it," the Boss said

"What?" Butch and James said

"Both my female Team Rocket members your parters got pregnant the same time?" doctor Liz said stepping out of the health care room

Butch and James's faces lit up with joy. Soon Jessie and Cassidy got to their mates parters out with the same look on their faces

"It worked boys," they said to their mates

And Soon Butch came up to Cassidy "Cassidy I'm so happy for you" said Butch as he rubed Cassidy's stomach "Jessie I do not know what to say I am just happy for you" said James "Butch I am glad you are happy" said Cassidy giving him a hug "James I am happy too" said Jessie as she kissed James they were all going to be parents in a matter of months.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Cassidy and Jessie were having cravings in the past few days Cassidy's stomach was getting bigger she was 4 months pregnant with her baby Cassidy was helping at the breeding center with Butch with the pokemon to be shiped to the Boss.

"we are getting alot of pokemon" said Cassidy eating ice cream "wow Cassidy why are you eating like alot?" asked Butch Cassidy finished her ice cream "well Butch I have a reason that I am now eating alot because I am pregnant" repleid Cassidy "I see Cassidy well I do not want to get our hopes too high" said Butch.

"so anyway how many pokemon we have so far?" asked Cassidy "we have like 500" said Butch "well we will ship that much pokemon to the Boss and the rest of the pokemon will be shipping more twomorrow" said Cassidy until a low growl was heard.

Butch fough he heard something "what Butch something wrong?" asked Cassidy "I heard something" said Butch Cassidy saw that her baby was making her hungry she put her hand on her stomach "sorry Butch it was my stomach the baby is hungry again" said Cassidy "oh sorry I fought I heard something else can you ignore your stomach we are almost done anyway?" said Butch.

"I can try" said Cassidy as they were getting more pokemon Cassidy was counting still "501 502 503 504 505 506 507 508 509 510" said Cassidy until her stomach growled again "stop it please I am busy" said Cassidy to her stomach.

"Cassidy we got 510 so we will ship all that to the Boss today and the rest twomorrow" said Butch "that is great because I am so hungry I felt like I was going to pop" said Cassidy "well we better get you back to the Team Rocket center" said Butch.

Cassidy was sleeping that night when Butch came back he saw Cassidy sleeping until her stomach growled so loudly Cassidy woke up in shocked "ah!" yelled Cassidy "AH!" yelled Butch "cassidy why did you scream I heard something very loud?" asked Butch "oh sorry Butch my stomach must of scared me all of a sudden" said Cassidy "I think the baby is hungry again I love being pregnant" said Cassidy as she rubs her swollen stomach.

"why are you saying that?" asked Butch "Butch I just love how the baby kicks to say hi to us" said Cassidy "I see Cassidy so I know that you are hungry so I got A&W for you" said Butch "thanks I feel like a noise from my stomach again" said Cassidy then her stomach growled again "well I heard my stomach again I better get started at eating then" said Cassidy then Jessie came in with James.

"hi Jessie hi James" said Butch "hi Butch hi Cassidy" said Jessie and James at the same time "so Jessie how is James and your baby?" asked Butch "I am doing ok and same with James and the baby is doing fine" said Jessie Cassidy finished her dinner "the baby loved my meal and now it is sleeping" said Cassidy with a full stomach.

The next morning In the breeding center

"Cassidy we have now 725 pokemon" said Butch "wow I think they are ready to be ship them to the Boss" said Cassidy until she felt something "Butch" said Cassidy "Cassidy what is it are you ok?" asked Butch "I...just nothing" said Cassidy as she went to see the next trainerand took a Charazarid after Cassidy put the pokemon in the cage Cassidy this time she felt something.

"uh?" said Cassidy looking at her stomach "Cassidy what is it now? I fought I heard something" said Butch "like what?" asked Cassidy "I fought I heard the baby" said Butch "you mean our baby" said Cassidy as Butch put his hand on Cassidy's stomach "thats what I felt kicking" said Cassidy "why did you not tell me?" asked Butch.

"oh I fought I felt something but I did not know it was the baby sorry" said Cassidy "I know Cassidy I can feel the baby's heartbeat it feels nice" said Butch "I know Butch is it wonderful?" asked Cassidy "yes Cassidy Why? do you think I will murder the Boss" Butch laughed "I know and...Oh I felt another kick where my hand is" said Cassidy Cassidy sat down and Butch felt the baby kicking more "oh you sweet heart gave mommy love daddy is so happy for you" said Butch.

"what are you doing?" asked Cassidy "I am talking to our baby" said Butch "I see I do that too sometimes" said Cassidy.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon.**

Cassidy was now 6 months pregnant with Butch's baby Jessie was 5 months pregnant.

Cassidy and Butch with Jessie and James saw a big black bear "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cassidy and Jessie the 2 girls were scared Butch and James relase their pokemon "Cassidy Jessie go find a place to hide with Dragonair until we get their" said Butch the two girls ran into a cave with Dragonair "we should be safe for now" said Cassidy until Cassidy pressed her hand on her swollen stomach "there there sweet heart mommy's here you are safe" said Cassidy Jessie said and did the same thing.

Then the big black bear was geting in the cave Dragonair used hyper beam and push it out of the cave "Wow, Dragonair!" said Cassidy impressed. "Dragonair!" said Dragonair proudly. Dragonair then fell on her side weakly. Jessie caught her. "Dragonair! What's wrong?" asked Cassidy worriedly. Dragonair breathed heavily and whimped a bit as Cassidy held her.

"Dragonair…", said Jessie worriedly.

Cassidy and Jessie was in the cave and Dragonair was laying on a blanket Cassidy spread out for her. Dragonair was breathing heavily and seemed weak. "Dragonair…if only I knew what was wrong…", said Cassidy…then she remembered her huge belly telling Cassidy and Jessie that Dragonair was pregnant.

Cassidy and Jessie gasped. "Dragonair…I think she's in labor!" cried Jessie.

Dragonair started to cry out n pain. "Dragonair!" cried Jessie worriedly. "All right…", said Cassidy, knowing Dragonair needed help with the deilvery. Cassidy pulled some towels out of her bag.

Dragonair whimpered and stretched her tail out. Jessie held it gently. "Just breathe Dragonair…Butch and James will be back soon", comforted Cassidy.

Back at the cave, Dragonair seemed to be getting closer. Jessie held Dragonair's soft blue and wihte tail. "Hang in there Dragonair!" cried Cassidy worriedly.

Jessie and Cassidy saw it was close to dark. They then heard Dragonair whimper in pain suddenly. "Dragonair!" cried Jessie worriedly. Then Cassidy saw a tiny Dratini baby under Dragonair's birth canal. Cassidy gasped and cleaned the tiny baby dragon and placed her to nurse. "So cute…!" cried Jessie. "Dragonair, you can do it! I know you can", said Jessie as she held Dragonair's tail.

Dragonair nodded breathing heavily as she prepared to deliver the next Dratini.

Then the black bear fell off the edge and into the rocky montains Butch and James found the cave and saw Cassidy and Jessie with Dragonair's 4 babies the Dragonair had 3 girls and 1 boy "good job Dragonair you did it I know you can do this" said Butch as he huged Cassidy and James huged Jessie.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Discailmer I do not own pokemon.**

Cassidy is now 7 months pregnant and that makes Jessie 6 months pregnant.

Jessie came to Cassidy's room having a girly day "Cassidy" said Jessie Cassidy turned the water off "yes Jessie?" asked Cassidy "I felt my baby kicking and I want you to feel this" said Jessie Cassidy put her hand on Jessie's stomach and felt baby kicking.

"oh that baby is so cute in here Cassidy will be happy to see you when you are born" said Cassidy in a cutey tone Jessie gigled when Cassidy was talking like that "Cassidy I have you ask you something" said Jessie "yes.. Oh!" Cassidy said putting her hands on her stomach "Cassidy what is it?" asked Jessie "my baby is kicking too feel this Jess" said Cassidy the two girls were feeling the unborn life inside one another.

"my baby will be due very soon I wish my pregnancy will go faster" said Cassidy "well Cassidy I wish for that too sometimes but that is not the way it is Cassidy" said Jessie.

"Jessie if I am in labor you with Butch will be in this together" said Cassidy "I am in this Cassidy" said Jessie

2 months later

Cassidy was 9 months pregnant Cassidy was ready to give birth anytime now she was happy but a little bit scared.

Cassid,y Butch, Jessie, James, and Meowth were helping at the breeding center Cassidy was out on the counter getting pokemon from the trainer "I want to leave my Snivy here for a few weeks I am going on a tirp so I will be back in a few weeks" said the trainer "Ok we will take care of your Snivy for you until you get back" said Cassidy as she took the Snivy.

"James how's it going?" asked Jessie "good so far" said James until Cassidy felt something "ouch" said Cassidy "what Cassidy is there something wrong?" asked Butch "is it the baby?" asked Jessie "oh it's just a flase alarm but I am fine" said Cassidy.

2 hours later

In the breeding center Cassidy was siting on the chair Meowth was feeling the baby's heartbeat but it was getting louder "wow I never heard a heartbeat sound that fast" said Meowth Cassidy had to tell Butch and Jessie something as she was walking in the room.

Cassidy suddenly cried out in pain, holding her stomach standing up . "BUTCH! JESSIE!" Cassidy worriedly. Cassidy breathed heavily and looked at the clock. After about 9 minutes, another sharp pain hit, worse than before. Cassidy got down to the ground in pain.

Butch and Jessie were watching Scream the scarest movie ever "do not go in the shed" said Jessie as the man was going to get killed by the ghost the Cassidy felt another sharp pain "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cassidy Butch stoped the movie and saw Cassidy "Cassidy nothing happen..." said Butch until that was not a afraid scream "Cassiy what's wrong?" asked Butch Jessie ran up to her too.

"Butch OUCH! I think I am going into labor" said Cassidy "James Meowth you are in charhe until me Butch and Cassidy get back" said Jessie "why?" asked Meowth "becuase Meowth Cassidy is having the baby now me Cassidy and Jessie need to go" said Bucth as he slamed the door.

"its tackle tag time" said Meowth as he tackeled James "Meowth no fair" said James.

"Don't worry, Cassidy, we'll be in the Boss's office," Butch said calmly to his wife.

The Boss was working until he heard Cassidy screaming as the door was open "what is it?" asked the Boss "Boss its Cassidy she is in labor now" said Butch "oh my the baby is coming I better get Cassidy in the health care room" said the Boss.

In the Health care room

Cassidy was breathing hard and trying to stay clam Cassidy's felt blood rushing out of her and felt another contraction hit her "Butch my water broke but its not clear I see blood" said Cassidy "oh my god I hope the baby didn't die" said Butch "stay clam Cassidy you're ok" said Jessie as she clamed her down.

Nurse Joy came in and saw Cassidy "ok Butch and Jessie I need you to help me to bring Cassidy's baby into the world so I need Jessie and Butch to get her on the bed" said Nurse Joy and they did so.

Nurse Joy confirmed the labor could last anywhere from 10 to 30 hours

By hour 2, Cassidy was exhausted. "It won't be much longer now Cass, hang in there", said Jessie softly as she brushed Cassidy's hair out of her eyes. Cassidy nodded weakly.

Butch held Cassidy's hand, and she squeezed his hand hard every time she had a contraction. Butch knew she was in pain.

By hour 4, Cassidy had her worst contraction yet. It was so bad, she screamed in pain and almost crushed Butch's hand.

"Come on Cassidy, you've got to push harder", said Nurse Joy. "You can do it Cassidy", said Jessie. Cassidy tried hard, but she was so weak, she fell back onto the pillows. "I can't it hurts", cried Cassidy, breathing heavily as tears coming out of her eyes.

"I know its hurts Cassidy but you have to" said Jessie until the baby's head was crowning Cassidy was feeling it.

"ok Cassidy I see the head a few more pushes and we should have it out" said Nurse Joy "Cassidy we are almost there you have to do this" said Butch "I can't I am too treid" said Cassidy "I know but you have to do this" said Butch "I can't it hurts too much" groan Cassidy.

"Cassidy I know it will hurt but we need you to try" said Jessie "come on Cassidy you can do it" said Nurse Joy "come on Cassidy push" said Butch "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Cassidy until more of Cassidy's blood was coming out of her Jessie saw more blood "Nurse Joy Cassidy is bleeding" said Jessie "oh my god there is alot of bleeding I need some warm water Cassidy is bleeding" said Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy got warm water and used the warm water to clean the blood off of Cassidy "you are doing great" said Jessie Cassidy pushed again and then the baby's shoulders were out the Nurse Joy was now finish cleaning the blood "ok Cassidy one more push we now got the shoulders out" said Nurse Joy.

Cassidy gave the louldest scream when she pushed until the baby was out of her Jessie was thankful that Cassidy had made it.

But the greatest thing of all, Cassidy heard crying. Her baby's crying. It was the sound of another human life that god had gave to them.

"Congratulations Cassidy it's a girl" said Nurse Joy "a girl a daughter she is ok" said Cassidy Nurse Joy held crying the baby girl still covered in blood and gunk, "Would dad like to cut the umbilical cord?" Nurse Joy asked.

Cassidy began to cry when Nurse Joy announced the sex of their baby. Butch walked over to Nurse Joy and grabbed the scissors that were being held out in front of him by nurse Joy. He took them and walked over to his new crying daughter and cut the umbilical cord. Once he was done he walked back to Cassidy and gave her one long and hard kiss, just to show how happy he was "I love you" said Cassidy "I love you too" said Butch.

"Cassidy you had a daughter" said Jessie.

Nurse Joy handed the baby to Cassidy while Nurse Joy gave her pain killers to Cassidy's beelding to stop the soreness.

"she is so beautiful" said Butch "what name are you thinking?" asked Jessie Cassidy looked at Jessie and Butch Butch then hold the daughter his daughter looked like Cassidy "she is prefcet I think we should call her Cassidy little Cassidy" said Butch "I've got a better name Bella" said Cassidy weakly she was falling alseep "Bella?" asked Butch "why not I want to name her Bella after my mom her name was Iasbella but she was called Bella" said Cassidy "Bella I love that name" said Butch.

end fo chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Discailmer I do not own Pokemon.**

The Boss was in his office waiting for Cassidy Butch with Jessie until Jessie came to his offcie for happy news "Boss Cassidy just given birth to a baby girl if you want you cane come to the health care room and see her" said Jessie The Boss ran to the health care room with Jessie and saw Cassidy wake from her 5 hour sleep holding a brand new baby girl in her hands Butch was happy.

"what can I say Cassidy Congratulations a baby girl is here" said The Boss "yeah I hope you would say that" said Cassidy "and she looks like her mother" said The Boss "yeah she has blonde hair like me and she has pruple eyes like you Cassidy" said The Boss "yeah I know" said Butch "so tell me what's the baby's name?" asked The Boss "her name is Bella isn't she beautiful?" asked Cassidy "yes Cassidy Bella is I knew she will grow up to be just like you" said Butch "yeah I hope so too" said Cassidy.

1 month later

It was 6:30 in the morning and Butch and Cassidy were asleep until there baby was crying "Butch can you check on her please" said Cassidy Butch said "Ok well I am a dad any way" Butch went into the room and saw Bella was crying Butch picked Bella up and changed her dipper until Bella was crying again.

"Bella its Ok" said Butch as he picked her up Cassidy went into Bella's room to hear Bella crying "Bella is hungry sweet heart you better feed her" said Butch "and Butch I better breastfeed Bella" said Cassidy Butch carefuly lifted Bella on to Cassidy's breast so Cassidy can feed her.

few hours later

Cassidy let Butch take care of Bella while she vistes Jessie.

"Jessie are you ok?" asked Cassidy "oh I am fine" said Jessie until she felt water breaking "oh my god Cassidy!" shouted Jessie "what Jessie something wrong?" asked Cassidy "Cassidy get James I think I am going into labor my water broke" said Jessie Cassidy came back with James and James saw that Jessie's water has broke Cassidy was that Jessie's water had a little blood "oh my god" said Cassidy.

The Boss was in his office until Cassidy, Jessie, and James "Boss Jessie is in labor" said Cassidy I am taking her to the health care room so I will tell you what is happening later bye" as Cassidy slamed the door.

end of chapter 5


End file.
